Bigtooth
Bigtooth was a member of Dinosaur Home ''and spammer on the ''Dinosaur Home Wiki. General Information He arrived in mid-April 2014. His avatar is of an Otodus megalodon hunting whales. He participated in many threads, like Who vs Who, identification threads, and General Discussions. His user rating is 3. Bigtooth's Journal Bigtooth was renowned on the site for his enthusiasm and willingness to learn, so much so that he requested a list of prehistoric aquatic animals, a list of prehistoric terrestrial animals, and even a list of dinosaurs. Together they spanned multiple threads, private messages, and even blog posts, and together, [[T.REX|'T.REX']] and other members were able to get hundred of creatures for him. This annoyed some, saying it clogged up the site and dominated too many topics. Some, however, enjoyed his excitement. "Rating Bug" Shortly after he joined, many members received repeated emails saying that bigtooth voted positively, then negatively, wrote a testimonial, then changed his mind and vote the other way for them. With it happening repeatedly, some members got mad at Bigtooth, despite his claims that he wasn't responsible. Banning On 27 May 2014, bigtooth was banned by [[jade|'jade']] after he repeatedly spammed about his journal and letter on the forum and blogs and made an "offensive comment" on a thread. 'Return' In August 2014, bigtooth came back by making another account, and calling it Bigtooth267. Members had known bigtooth for nearly a month by this name, until Bigtooth267 changed his name to "Bigtooth." Despite the full stop at the end, moderators believed this was the banned Bigtooth and Bigtooth accidentally "banned" himself. However, the moderators helped Bigtooth get his old profile back, "Bigtooth". The Final Ban On October 4 2014 Bigtooth was banned once again for acting "childish" after he said this comment: "JMD, I just found out that you apparently bock user's messages if they have a different opinion. That is "pedagogues" as far as I'm concerned. Not only that but recently you shortly after I arrived you lowered MY rating for some intentional reason that I'm unaware of. So, if someone is not going to be kind to another person, than why on Earth should I vote you up? Its no secret, that's why I decided to not leave my vote I gave to you in the first place. I'm sorry, but that is how its going to work now. If someone's not nice to be, then I really don't have any reason to involve myself in lending you a vote, do I? But if you're willing to be nice, I might have a present in this box for you..." After that, jade criticized Bigtooth with a reply: "Bigtooth, that is very childish. Users on our forum can choose to vote for or against anyone they want and the same goes to getting or not getting pm's from users here." And so Bigtooth was banned again, and his account continues to be blocked. Plans have been made to stop Bigtooth from coming back for good, no matter what excuse he uses. Bigtooth's wild history of coming, being banned, coming back and being banned again, and then the same two steps repeating is probably the most extraordinary of any member.